Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd/Modules
— VOCALOIDs • Hatsune Miku Modules • Kagamine Rin Modules • Kagamine Len Modules • Megurine Luka Modules • KAITO Modules • MEIKO Modules — Derivatives • Akita Neru Modules • Yowane Haku Modules • Sakine Meiko Modules — DLC Modules List of Modules arranged in order of unlocking. You can import the modules from the first game into 2nd, however this page will only have images of modules originating from 2nd. Sourced from Project DIVA Wiki • List of Modules 'VOCALOIDs' The modules in this section are organized based on which vocaloid the module is for. Hatsune Miku Modules PD2nd Miku.png|Hatsune Miku Vintage Dress PD2nd.png|Vintage Dress (Romeo and Cinderella) Butterfly PD2nd.png|Hatsune Miku Butterfly (Magnet) Spiritual PD2nd.png|Spiritual (Aikotoba) Out and About PD2nd.png|Out and About (Sound) Little Red Hood PD2nd.png|Little Red Hood (Clover♣Club) Yellow PD2nd.png|Yellow (Yellow) Jer★Sey PD2nd.png|Jer★Sey (PoPiPo) School Noble PD2nd.png|School Noble (Cantarella) Powder PD2nd.png|Powder (When the First Love Ends) Natural PD2nd.png|Natural (Gigantic Girl) White One Piece PD2nd.png|White One Piece (Dear) Aile d'Ange PD2nd.png|Aile d'Ange (VOiCE) Spacy Nurse PD2nd.png|Spacy Nurse (Love Ward) Hatsune Miku Cute PD2nd.png|Hatsune Miku Cute (Promise) Angel PD2nd.png|Angel (The First Melody) Saihate Miku PD2nd.png|Saihate Miku (The Farthest Ends) Pink Pops PD2nd.png|Pink Pops (Look This Way, Baby) Pink Pops AlternateStyle PD2nd.png|Pink Pops AS (Look This Way, Baby) Colorful Gumdrop PD2nd.png|Colorful Gumdrop (Colorful × Melody) Infinity PD2nd.png|∞ (The Intense Voice of Hatsune Miku) MikuSwimwear B PD2nd.png|Hatsune Miku Swimwear B Kagamine Rin Modules PD2nd Rin.png|Kagamine Rin Original Asymmetry R PD2nd.png|Asymmetry R (Gemini) Reactor PD2nd.png|Reactor (Meltdown/Roshin Yukai) RoF Style PD2nd.png|RoF (Resonance of Fate) Style Kagamine Rin Cute PD2nd.png|Kagamine Rin Cute (Promise) Cheerful Candy PD2nd.png|Cheerful Candy (Colorful × Melody) RinSwimwear T PD2nd.png|Kagamine Rin Swimwear T Kagamine Len Modules PD2nd Len.png|Kagamine Len Original Punkish PD2nd.png|Punkish (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) School Jersey PD2nd.png|School Jersey Asymmetry L PD2nd.png|Asymmetry L (Gemini) LenSwimwear WS PD2nd.png|Kagamine Len Swimwear Water Suit Megurine Luka Modules PD2nd Luka.png|Megurine Luka Original Flower PD2nd.png|Megurine Luka Flower (Magnet) Chiffon Dress PD2nd.png|Chiffon Dress (Just Be Friends) Fraulein PD2nd.png|Fraulein Hard Rock PD2nd.png|Hard Rock (Double Lariat) VF Suit PD2nd.png|VF Suit LukaSwimwear P PD2nd.png|Megurine Luka Swimwear P KAITO Modules PD2nd Kaito.png|KAITO Original Classic PD2nd.png|Classic (Cantarella) Campus PD2nd.png|Campus Cyber Cat PD2nd.png|Cyber Cat KaitoSwimwear Visor PD2nd.png|KAITO Swimwear Visor KaitoSwimwear Visor AlternateStyle PD2nd.png|KAITO Swimwear Visor AS MEIKO Modules PD2nd Meiko.png|MEIKO Original Fluffy Coat PD2nd.png|Fluffy Coat Scarlet PD2nd.png|Scarlet (Change Me) Modern Girl PD2nd.png|Modern Girl Modern Girl AS PD2nd.png|Modern Girl AS MeikoSwimwear B PD2nd.png|MEIKO Swimwear B 'Derivatives' The modules in this section are organized based on which derivative the module is for. Akita Neru Modules PD2nd Neru.png|Akita Neru Original Ethnic PD2nd.png|Ethnic NeruSwimwear PD2nd.png|Akita Neru Swimwear Yowane Haku Modules PD2nd Haku.png|Yowane Haku Original Cyber Drive PD2nd.png|Cyber Drive HakuSwimwear PD2nd.png|Yowane Haku Swimwear Sakine Meiko Modules PD2nd Sakine.png|Sakine Meiko Original Black Dress PD2nd.png|Black Dress SakineSwimwear PD2nd.png|Sakine Meiko Swimwear 'DLC Modules' These modules are DLC. MikuAppend PD2nd.jpg|Hatsune Miku Append Miku IDOLM@STER PD2nd.jpg|Haruka Style RinLuka IDOLM@STER PD2nd.jpg|AmiMami Style & Chihaya Style Taisho Nostalgia PD2nd.jpg|Taisho Nostalgia Miku Xmas PD2nd.jpg|Hatsune Miku Christmas Rin Xmas PD2nd.jpg|Kagamine Rin Christmas Len Xmas PD2nd.jpg|Kagamine Len Christmas Luka Xmas PD2nd.jpg|Kagamine Luka Christmas Kaito Xmas PD2nd.jpg|KAITO Christmas Meiko Xmas PD2nd.jpg|MEIKO Christmas RinLen Schoolwear PD2nd.jpg|Rin Schoolwear & Len Schoolwear Witch Girl Style PD2nd.jpg|Witch Girl Style SnowMiku 2010 PD2nd.jpg|Snow Miku 2010 SnowMiku 2011 PD2nd.jpg|Snow Miku 2011 White Blazer PD2nd.jpg|White Blazer Teto PD2nd.jpg|Kasane Teto Original 'How to Unlock' A list of how to unlock the modules. Note that the modules from the first game are importable at no point cost. The old modules have their own section due to the large amount of them. Miku's New Modules Rin's Modules Len's Modules Luka's Modules KAITO's Modules MEIKO's Modules Neru's Modules Haku's Modules Sakine's Modules Miku's Old Modules